Days and Drunken Nights
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: A night out. Emily wakes to find she's slept with Reid. He doesn't remember and she finds out she's pregnant. She doesn't think Reid can handle it so she keeps it a secret. What happens when she tells him? Will he ever forgive her for lying?
1. The Night

Hi sorry I deleted the last story of this I needed to edit it a little so here it is:

There's a stranger in my bed  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbies on the barbecue  
>Is this a hickey or a bruise?<p>

Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed, oh well  
>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!<p>

Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streakin in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark

This Friday night, (do it all again)  
>This Friday night, (do it all again)<p>

!Thanks to Katy Perry and her song T.G.I.F!

Friday night in a bar in Quantico, Virginia. It was where seven people were. Most of them were pretty drunk. Their names were Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau. Workers of the BAU a branch of the FBI. On a night out to celebrate Derek Morgan's birthday. He had drunk the most. "Emily get down from there!" He yelled drunkenly. Emily was on top of the table dancing to T.G.I.F. She kicked his hand out of the way and jumped off the table. Reid laughed and took a swig of the liquid in front of him. He wasn't particularly sure what it was but it tasted pretty damn good. It wasn't his normal behaviour but he was allowed to go crazy sometimes. Morgan laughed as well and Rossi came down from the stage drunkenly and fell onto the floor below the table. JJ laughed from her spot next to Hotch. Hotch was the only one who wasn't drunk. He had a glass of red wine in front of him but it was still half full. JJ grabbed the glass and gulped it down in one. "Come on Hotch lighten up."

"Nah I think I'll get a lemonade." JJ sighed and walked off. Derek and JJ started dancing and then Rossi began to dance with a woman he met. Emily and Reid exchanged glances. They shrugged and walked out onto the dancefloor and began dancing. A slow song began playing and Emily rested her head on his shoulder. It was an instinctive thing. At that exact moment they both looked up and into each other's eyes. And Emily leant forward and they kissed. Slowly, cautiously at first then it got more passionate and without thinking they continued and just forgot where they were and who was there. Then that moment everything went black.

And that was when Emily woke up with a raging headache.


	2. What Happened Last Night?

You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
>I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key<br>Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
>Now don't play me<br>You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

CHORUS:  
>Don't be a baby<br>Remember what you told me  
>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is<br>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now<br>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Emily rubbed her eyes and took a few seconds to realise where she was. Even when her eyes had focused she still wasn't sure where she was. It was an unfamiliar room. She glanced around and clapped her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Lying next to her was Reid. She got out of bed and was relieved to see she was wearing clothes. Her clothes from last night mind you. She slipped out of the dark room and glanced around. She was in Reid's apartment. She slid into hallway in front of the door and found her bag carelessly chucked under the table. She unlatched the door as quietly as possible, grabbed her bag and rushed out. She rushed downstairs and out of the front door. Unlocking her car she realised it was raining. She glanced at her watch it was 5:30am. She didn't want to go home but she had nowhere else to go. She got into the front seat of her car and just drove. When it got to 6:00 she thought she best go home, her phone suddenly beeped. She picked it up and read the message "_Em sorry if I woke you. I'm at the BAU. Do you remember what happened last night?" _Emily laughed at the message and made up her mind to go to the BAU. She parked her car in her spot and went inside. JJ was sitting in her office talking on the phone. "Hi." Emily said peeping in the doorway. JJ hastily said goodbye to the person she was talking to and smiled at Emily. "Hey thanks for coming."  
>"No problem."<br>"I really can't remember last night."

"Neither can I?"  
>"I remember it was for Morgan's birthday."<br>"Yeah then it goes blank."  
>"Yep."<br>"Well I'm gonna get some coffee." JJ nodded and slumped back in her chair. Emily went down the steps and tried to blank her thoughts of what had happened that morning. After getting some coffee she sat at her desk. She took a folder that JJ had left on her desk and began to read it as Morgan and Rossi entered together. "Hi guys."  
>"Don't talk." Said Morgan half groaning. He was wearing dark shades as was Rossi. Emily half laughed and stood up. "What's the time?" asked Rossi. Emily looked at her watch. "7:00am." Morgan groaned. "I thought I had to be in early." Emily laughed again just as Garcia, Hotch and Reid entered. Garcia was wearing a pair of rainbow sunglasses and Reid was wearing his usual sunglasses. Hotch looked normal. "Lucky you Hotch no hangover."He half smiled. "I don't drink Emily you know that." Emily laughed and Garcia groaned. Emily knew what she was going to say "I know I know don't talk." Garcia nodded, clutched her head and went to her office. Reid went to his desk and sat down with his head in his hands. Hotch smiled at his workmates and went to his office. JJ came out of her office and called out over the room "Emily come here." Emily confused made her way through the desks and almost at JJ's office turned back. Morgan was sitting on his desk drinking water and looking pained, Reid still had his head in his hands and Rossi looked like he was about to puke. Today was not going to be an easy day.<p> 


	3. What I'm Pregnant?

So no one told you life was gonna be this way

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,<br>or even your year  
>but..<p>

I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<p>

"I hate rain." Said Emily as she gazed out of the window. JJ glanced out of the window. "Don't we all." Morgan looked up from his files and looked out of the window. "Uh huh." Emily half laughed and turned back to her work. Five days after Morgan's birthday everybody was gradually getting back to normal. Emily looked at her watch. "Hey guys I'm gonna go home now."  
>"Ok see ya." Reid didn't look up from his desk, Morgan casually waved his hand and JJ stood up as well. "Mind if I come too?"<br>"Sure." Emily went into the bathroom and checked her phone. She then frowned her period should've come yesterday. She frowned then smiled it must be a little late it always came oddly as she remembered anyway. She didn't usually bother with this stuff anyway. She chucked her phone back in her bag and went outside to meet JJ. "Listen JJ."  
>"What's up?"<br>"What did you do when you had Henry?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"When you found out you were pregnant I mean."  
>"Oh well I was feeling kinda sick before that case in Maryland so I checked it out."<p>

"Oh did it like show itself soon?"

"Uh about six days after."  
>"Oh."<br>"Why?"  
>"No reason really."<br>"Oh come on I may not be an FBI profiler but I know that you are a pretty bad liar."  
>"Ok so I'm doing a small investigation for my cousin she thinks she's pregnant and has nobody to ask from so I said you had been pregnant and she asked me to find out some stuff."<br>"Ok." JJ raised her eyebrows slightly but shrugged it off. She hit the elevator button and waited for it to open. They got in as it opened before Morgan caught up with them. "JJ Hotch wants to talk with you."

"Oh." She carefully pulled the elevator door opened, turned back to Emily and spoke "Will you be ok?"  
>"Yeah fine I'll just pass that information on to my cousin!" She smiled jokingly as the elevator shut JJ and Morgan disappearing behind it. She glanced at her watch and walked out as the doors opened on the ground floor.<p>

She entered the pharmacy and headed for the shampoo aisle. Down the end was what she was looking for. She took a packet and paid. She slid into the public toilets in the shopping mall. She did what the instructions read and slipped it back into her bag. Heading for her car she grabbed some food and got into the dark shade of the car's interior. She pulled out the test and her heart sank straight down to her feet as she saw the little blue line. She was pregnant. She pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. She found what she was looking for and hurriedly wrote a text and sent it.

At the BAU, JJ had just finished talking to Hotch and was on her way out when her phone beeped. She took it out of her bag and flipped it open. She read the message then stared awestruck at the six little words on her screen. Reid looked up from his desk which is where she had stopped, stock still. "Everything ok JJ?"  
>"Huh? Oh everything's fine it's just Henry saying he got home from school."<br>"Oh ok." Reid bent back down to his files.

As soon as she was in the empty corridor she opened her phone again. And once again stared at the message. The six words stuck out at her growing bigger every second in JJ's mind. _We need to talk...I'm pregnant. _


	4. Who's The Daddy?

So I might slip again,  
>let it in now and then,<br>that don't mean anything,  
>I'm still good<p>

I look around me,  
>how did I get here?<br>not part of my plan,  
>I ended up in a situation,<br>wasn't in my hand's

I think about it,  
>when I wanna give up<br>how to keep on going'  
>how to keep my chin up<br>somehow I know it,  
>I'm not gonna give up,<br>never gonna give up

So I might slip again,  
>let it in now and then,<br>that don't mean anything,  
>I'm still good,<br>trying to be my best,  
>when I fall it's a mess,<br>pick myself up again,  
>I'm still good, I'm still good, I'm still good<p>

"Can I get you anything?" asked the waitress. The blonde woman shook her head and the brunette shrugged. "Another coffee?" The waitress snapped her gum and nodded. "Will be here soon." As soon as she'd tottered off JJ leant over to Emily. "So you're not lying?"

"No of course not why would I?" She leant into her bag and pulled out the test. JJ frowned and leant back. "Are you going to go to the doctor?"  
>"Yeah of course."<br>"I have one question though."

"What?"  
>"Who's the dad?"<br>"I don't know." Emily actually looked genuinely worried this time. "I mean I've had loads of dates but I don't know." At that point the lady came back with the coffee and Emily broke off their conversation.

A few days later Emily was in the waiting room at her local doctors. She was waiting for the results of the paternal test. As she waited she remembered the looks on the BAU's faces when she'd told them she was pregnant. Morgan had actually fallen off his desk, Reid got that look of slight innocence, Rossi's mouth fell open, Hotch who had been talking to a staff member had turned around a look of disbelief in his face and Garcia, well Garcia got so excited. "Oh my gosh! Is it a boy or a girl? This is so awesome!"

"I haven't found out yet I'll find out at 12 weeks!" Garcia's face had fallen but she perked up immediately. Emily was pulled out of her fantasy by the nurse who poked her head around the door. "Emily Prentiss?" Emily stood up and quickly followed the nurse. She led her to the last room. "So we reviewed your application, performed the test obviously and we have the results on the way."  
>"Thank you." Emily made to stand up but the door opened. A man with round glasses entered. "Natalie we got Emily Prentiss' tests results they came through pretty easy."<p>

"Oh thanks." Emily sat back down as the nurse opened the results. "Here you go." Emily smiled thanked the woman and headed for her car. She opened the envelope and read the info.

_Mother: Emily Prentiss_

_Job: FBI Agent (BAU)_

_Birth Date: 12__th__ October_

_Results of Paternal Testing: Father: __Dr Spencer Reid_

_D.O.B: 17__th__ October _

_Job: FBI Agent (BAU)_

Emily gasped as she read the last words. "How?" she mouthed. She didn't even remember...wait Morgan's birthday. Could no...


	5. Hardest Things

_Dear __Reid, __Spencer,_

_This is hard for me I mean I'm finding it hard to write the right words. __I really never expected this to happen. __I wanted to make this right. __Reid you are younger than me and smarter __but oh I don't have the words.__ This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You are one of my closest friends. __You showed me who I could be. __I'll just get to my point. Reid you're the father of my baby. I told you I was pregnant like all the others .But I lied you're the father._

_Emily_


	6. JJ? I Lied

Emily gazed down at her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. And she couldn't bring herself to think about the other part of this. The other parent of her baby. Not when he was sitting right behind her totally unaware of her secret. Nobody did. She glanced down at the letter lying in front of her. She groaned and shoved it away. A letter was not the way to go to tell him. She needed to tell him face to face.

JJ made her way down the stairs. It was time to clock off and only she, Morgan and Emily remained there, which was strange because Rossi and Reid were usually the last ones there. Reid had left pretty early and Rossi had not come back from lunch. Morgan stood up and went into Garcia's office. JJ walked over to Emily and asked "Do you have those files I need?"

"Oh yeah. Are you leaving?"  
>"Nope I've got to finish these files."<br>"Ok I'm leaving now they're on my desk ok?"  
>"Sure see you tomorrow."<br>"Bye." Emily stood up, took her bag and left, as Morgan slid back into his seat. JJ gathered up all the papers and took them back to her office, before she entered she called out to Morgan who was sitting lonely at his desk. "Don't spend too long! I'm leaving soon!"  
>"Don't worry I'm about to leave." JJ laughed and entered her office. She ruffled through the papers to find the file she needed and saw a piece of paper written in Emily's neat handwriting. She frowned. She gazed out of her window and saw that Morgan was gone. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and scanned it quickly. When she finished it her mouth fell open. And as she let the paper fall onto the ground she reached for her phone and hurriedly started texting. This was not what she expected.<p> 


	7. The Case and The First Month Over

Emily had just realised that a month had passed since she had found out she was pregnant. She realised she needed to book in a doctor appointment for a check up. It hadn't been easy for her to get into work that morning not with her arriving at the exact time as JJ. Last night she had received a text from JJ who had found out last night who the father was. She had been planning to avoid her but it was her luck that JJ had arrived when she did.

"Look Emily we need to talk about this." JJ caught up to Emily as they made their way to the front door. "What is there to talk about JJ?"

"Everything!"  
>"You weren't even supposed to know there is nothing to say Reid is the father that's all there is too it ok." Emily turned around angrily and made her way into the building. JJ sighed and followed.<p>

Inside on their floor Hotch greeted the two women with his usual way. JJ made her way to her office and Emily sat down at her desk deliberately avoiding Reid's friendly hello, but it wasn't easy. "Emily are you ok?"  
>"Fine." She looked around and smiled. Reid raised his eyebrows but turned back to his desk.<p>

JJ poked her head out of her office. "Guys we have another case." The others nodded and began to make their way to conference room. Before Emily went in JJ pulled her into her office. "Emily you are going to hate me for this but I booked you for an appointment with my doctor."  
>"JJ you didn't need to do that."<br>"I wanted to." Without reason Emily began crying.  
>"What am I going to do JJ?" JJ looked shocked but then pulled her into a hug. "Come on Em the guys need us."<p>

"Three bodies were found in Florida State Park last night the first woman identified as Sarah West was stabbed to death, the second woman was identified as Nicola Morris and was strangled and the final man was identified as Mark Robinson was shot."  
>"Three completely different MOs?" asked Rossi.<br>"Three different killers." Replied Reid.


	8. First Appointment

_I gathered all of the information about the appointment from my aunt who recently had her first appointment for her fourth so yeah if anything's wrong about it I apologize _

Emily and JJ found themselves sitting in a doctor's surgery. There was a woman with her little girl sitting opposite. The little girl coughed on a lot of occasions. Emily found herself breathing heavy. "I cannot believe you booked it."  
>"Hey the case wasn't so important that we needed to be there straight away."<br>"I know." A doctor appeared round the door. "Emily Prentiss." Emily stood up, JJ smiled and Emily followed the doctor to the room. "Hello Emily how are you?"  
>"Okay I guess."<p>

"Okay so I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Have you experienced any morning sickness at all?"

"No not yet. Is that bad?"  
>"No you just haven't reached that period yet."<br>"Okay what else?"  
>"Have you been moody recently?"<br>"Yeah kind of."  
>"Normal. How often have you been going to the bathroom each day?"<br>"Uh around 7."  
>"Okay so that is increased right?"<br>"Yeah a little."  
>"Have you been feeling faint?"<br>"A tiny bit is that a bad thing?"  
>"No it's fine it's normal it means your baby is healthy."<br>"Okay so is that it?"  
>"No okay so the things that you need to learn soon."<br>"What?"

"Well first of all find suitable things to eat and keep yourself healthy."  
>"Anything else?"<p>

"Yes look up birth options in your area."  
>"Okay thank you." Emily walked out and JJ smiled.<br>"You okay?"  
>"Yeah everything's fine."<br>"Great!" said JJ smiling.

_Sorry for the short chapter I have a science assignment due soon so I have to cram for it But I've finally uploaded after forever of me dealing with writer's block. So it was a good chance that my aunt was at the doctor point when I recovered. So I should be updating soon and hopefully I won't suffer writer's block for a while now Hopefully not until after this story is finished _


	9. Lying No More

Emily hadn't slept in three days. JJ had finally cracked and said that she needed to tell Reid. And Emily knew she was right and she had finally decided it was time to tell. She took a deep breath as she got ready to go to work. She arrived at work early. There was only one person there-Reid. That discouraged Emily but then JJ poked her head out of her office. "Hi." JJ smiled and motioned for her to come into her office. "Are you going to do it today?" Emily nodded. JJ smiled "I knew you'd see right." Emily smiled and then walked out. "Hey Reid?" He looked up from his work. "Yeah?"  
>"Can we talk?"<br>"Okay." He frowned and followed Emily into JJ's office. She took a deep breath and then thought just go straight into it. "Okay so it's been two months since I told you I was pregnant."

"So?"  
>"Um I actually left a really big important part out of it."<br>"What?" Emily turned around to see JJ smiling encouragingly.

"You're the father." There was a long silence that JJ seemed to be standing awkwardly in. She had no idea what to do she thought to leave but the door was on the other side of the room. The silence went on for a few more seconds before Emily spoke. "So?"  
>"What?"<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't know. I'm kind of mad but kind of happy."<br>"I don't know how to reply to that." But then suddenly it fully seemed to hit Reid and then he had a lot to say "Wait how long have you known?"  
>"Uh 2 months."<br>"2 months and you haven't bothered to tell me?"  
>"I was just waiting for the right time."<br>"Right time? How come JJ knows?"  
>"She found out accidentally."<p>

"Great. So you weren't actually planning to tell anybody?"  
>"Not until the right time."<br>"What were you trying to do?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Where you trying to make me become like my father?"  
>"What I meant nothing like that!"<br>"I know what it's like not to have a father who loves you and you were just going to let our child have the same?"  
>"No I just didn't know how to tell you."<br>"And you wouldn't have told if it wasn't for JJ."  
>"No I don't know maybe?"<br>"Exactly." Emily was silent. "Do you even trust me? I thought that even though you don't tell me anything I would've thought that you would have at LEAST told me about this." He then turned around and walked out. He hadn't raised his voice at all but there was a tone in his voice that clearly meant 'Don't talk to me for a while I need to think about this.' JJ looked at Emily awkwardly. "Emily?"  
>"I'm going to go home." Said Emily blankly before walking out of her office. JJ sighed and sat down in her chair and looked at her picture of Henry. Had it been this hard for her? Not that she could remember. She sat back and closed her eyes. This was going to be a hard run.<p>

_AN: So there you go. All you people have wanted this to happen and I hope I haven't disappointed you. I just wrote at how I think they would react. So I hope it's fine and I promise the next chapter will be longer. So I hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be everybody else finding out._


	10. I'm Finding This Hard To Believe

"Where the hell is Reid?" asked Hotch angrily. They needed to be on a plane in an hour but Reid still wasn't there. Emily and JJ exchanged looks before he walked past into Garcia's office. Morgan was sat at his desk talking to somebody on the phone. Emily sat down on Morgan's desk and said "Who are you talking to?" Morgan hung up the phone and looked at Emily. "Just a person."  
>"Just a person?" Emily raised her eyebrows.<p>

"You can't say just a person to me when you don't even know who's kid that is." He said before pointing to her stomach. She suddenly felt angry at Morgan, knocked his phone sort of playfully out of his hands and then went back to JJ. She pulled her into her office. "Emily you need to tell them."  
>"I can't."<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know there's just a reason."<br>"Look Emily you are my best friend but I think that telling is the right thing to do."  
>"But."<br>"Emily I'm not forcing you to do anything I just want you to do the right thing." She stormed out of her office.

_On the Plane Somewhere Over South Carolina_

Hotch was fuming. Reid hadn't shown and nobody could get a hold of him. Garcia said she would continue to call him. The BAU had already covered all the information about the case and now were relaxing as it was the evening. Hotch was reading a book next to Rossi who was reviewing the case files, Morgan was listening to his headphones and JJ was sitting opposite from Emily reading a book. Emily looked down at her stomach once again. Now that she was 3 months she had a small belly but you could barely see it. Suddenly she felt JJ's hand on hers. "Emily if you are going to do it do it now." Emily nodded she was going to tell people one at a time to avoid all the questions at once. She couldn't face it that way. She walked over to Morgan sitting alone and motioned for him to take the headphones out. "Hi Emily what's up?"  
>"Morgan we need to talk."<p>

"Okay what's up?"  
>"First of all who were you talking to earlier?" she asked lowering her voice a little.<p>

"None of your business next question."  
>"Okay so you know I'm pregnant."<br>"Yeah of course why?"  
>"Well I need to tell you something really important."<p>

"What?"  
>"It's about the father."<br>"You do know who it is?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Okay then who is it?"  
>"Uh Morgan it's Reid." Morgan's mouth fell open before the questions began. But he was shocked inside. That's why Reid wasn't there. "You lied to him and all of us?" he asked before standing up and walking away.<p>

_Back at BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

Garcia was just getting a coffee when she bumped into somebody. "Kevin you're not allowed to be her-" She stopped short as she looked up. It wasn't Kevin it was Reid.  
>"Reid? I've been trying to call you."<br>"Garcia I need a favour."  
>"What?"<br>"I need your help finding my dad."


	11. Garcia Knows?

The first thing Hotch did when they landed was called Reid again. He came back swearing and grimacing. "Still no answer?" asked JJ walking up. He shook his head. JJ bit her lip and looked worried. "I hope he realises how much trouble he's going to be in when I finally get a hold of him." He said before walking past JJ and over to the others. JJ looked over at Morgan who was standing a fair distance away from Emily. She sighed. Emily had done the right thing. She knew that. Morgan walked over to JJ. "Did you know about this?" he asked sort of angrily with a hint of disappointment in his voice. She nodded hesitantly. Morgan smiled a fake smile before looking at JJ "I don't blame you for this. I blame you for not telling Reid or any of us." He walked away over to Rossi. Emily then walked over looking nervous. "Morgan get mad at you?"  
>"Sort of I don't know."<br>"I'm sorry this is all my fault."  
>"It's not your fault." Hotch motioned for them to come over.<br>"We're going to the police department. Morgan call Garcia and get some information on our victims." Morgan nodded before dialling Garcia's number.

_Back In Quantico _

"Hey Morgan!" said Garcia cheerfully pulling Reid out of her chair as she sat down. Reid rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the desk. She spoke a few words about the case before hanging up. "Can you explain to me firstly why you're here and not there." She said pointing to the phone. "And secondly why do you want me to help you find your dad?" Reid hesitated. He knew he would have to tell Garcia but he didn't know whether Emily would want her to know. But honestly he didn't care anymore. "Okay so Emily told me something yesterday."  
>"Was it about the baby?"<br>"Yeah how did you know?"  
>"I do my research."<br>"So you know?"  
>"About it being yours?"<br>"You did know." Reid felt himself feeling dizzy. He swallowed and stood up. He opened the door, turned around and said "Even you. You didn't even tell me." He sighed before walking out and shutting the door.

_In The Police Station_

JJ marched in, holding her phone in her hand. She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out. "Bad news Em."  
>"What?" said Emily panicking.<p>

"Garcia knows." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up and felt a dizzy feeling in her head. "I don't feel good." JJ's eyes widened and she ran over to the trash can, grabbed it and gave it to Emily, who violently threw up into it. "Welcome to wonderful world of pregnancy." JJ said grimacing as Emily threw up again.

_Hey I'm back! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I've been so busy. I've done a ton of schoolwork, and other things going on. I've been to three concerts and I'm going to see One Direction in April xD Yay! Anyway how's everybody loving the new season of Criminal Minds? Can you believe that Paget's leaving at the end of this season? I can't believe it! Anyway I'll hopefully be updating more recently now as I've gotten into this story again I enjoy writing this story a lot…so I'm back! I will be updating more! Hopefully…Keep Reiding, Reviewing and Loving (hopefully)…Enjoy!_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xxx_


	12. I Made A Mistake

Police Station

"Hey Em." Said JJ walking into the conference room.

"Hi. Listen Jayje I have to go home." JJ whizzed around from where she had been pinning photos onto the board. "What why?"  
>"I have to find Reid and I have to talk to him."<br>"Em. I have to say something too. Morgan told Rossi and Hotch." She was breathing rather slowly and worriedly. Emily smiled. "It was only a matter of time. Now they're all going to hate me."  
>"They won't hate you. I'll tell Hotch that you're going home." She smiled wanly and walked out. Emily grabbed her bag and picked up her phone and walked out. JJ nodded to say that Hotch had agreed. "He's just called the jet the plane will be here in an hour I'll take you to the airport." Rossi and Morgan gave me sort of mad looks before I walked out.<p>

Back at Quantico

Reid didn't stop to think as he packed up his stuff into his bag and walked out. Garcia tottered behind him. "Wait Spence stop." Reid turned around and folded his arms impatiently. Garcia took a deep breath and said "Emily is five months pregnant. She needs you. You're the father. You don't want to end up like your father do you?" As the words slipped out of her mouth she realised she'd said something that she could never take back. Reid took a deep breath. "Don't you ever compare me to my father. But even right now my father seems better to me than Emily does. I don't want to have anything to do with that despicable person." And with that he turned around and walked out. Garcia bit her lip and went back to her office. Her phone was ringing. "JJ?"  
>"Hi Garcia Em's coming home."<br>"Oh okay?"  
>"Have you heard from Reid?" Garcia paused she decided on not telling the truth.<br>"No." She heard JJ sigh and then hang up her phone. Garcia sat down in her chair. She hated fighting and wanted this to just clear up. When would this end?

_Sorry for a short chapter I found out I'm going to the KCA's this year so I'm really excited! Anyway hope you enjoyed I just watched 500 Days of Summer and I loved it Anyway Reid, Review and Enjoy_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


End file.
